Corte de Cabello
by Harumaki03
Summary: La boca de Sarada se abrió ligeramente, totalmente atónita, casi dejando escapar un grito de sorpresa al ver al rubio Yamanaka.


**"Corte de Cabello"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** La boca de Sarada se abrió ligeramente, totalmente atónita, casi dejando escapar un grito de sorpresa al ver al rubio Yamanaka.

 **Nota:** Estoy casi segura que esto sí será algo corto _(?)._ Como salvedad, es mi publicación **#100** , así que, ¡hurra por mi :D! La imagen de portada no es de mi propiedad, créditos a su correspondiente creador/a.

 **-/-/-**

Yamanaka Inojin dejo escapar el aire entre sus dientes apretados. Aquello era lo más duro que había hecho desde que había tenido que echar a la basura su colección de pintura de acuarela porque se había secado cuando tenía seis años.

Pero una promesa era una promesa, se miró al espejo unos instantes y suspiró, pasó una mano entre sus largos cabellos y decidió que no podía ser tan _quitismiquis_. Crecería de nuevo, aunque tomaría algo de tiempo.

La puerta del baño fue tocada y escuchó a su madre preguntarle si estaba listo.

—¡Ya casi! —se echó un último vistazo al espejo y se volvió para abrir la puerta, era mejor terminar con ello cuanto antes.

 **-/-/-**

Shikadai estaba echado sobre la hierba mirando las nubes blancas dispersas en el cielo azul. Inojin estaba retrasado, miró de soslayo a su compañera junto a sí, sentada en posición india mientras terminaba de comer la botana #10 de la hora.

—Qué problemático —masculló, apático—. Estoy a punto de quedarme dormido —murmuró.

—No sería novedad —balbuceó ChouChou entre bocado y bocado, mirando con una ceja enarcada al pelinegro echado en la hierba.

—Hmph —bufó, ladeando su cabeza para darle forma a una nube en particular. Había algo que se le había estado escapando desde hacía rato... ¿Qué era? Era problemático no recordar.

—Quizás Inojin se siente mal y no venga hoy —ChouChou miró el camino y se encogió de hombros —yo iré a buscar más botanas —espetó. Y entonces Shikadai recordó y quiso golpearse con el puño.

—Inojin... —se sentó en la hierba y miró de reojo a su compañera.

—¿Qué pasa? —ChouChou se sacudía la ropa y vio que Shikadai se ponía de pie con bastante lentitud.

—Ahm —Shikadai se rascó la sien, algo contrariado—. Acabo de recordar que dijo que no vendría hoy —ChouChou dejo escapar un _"¿ah?"_ mientras miraba mal al heredero Nara con sus ojos color oro.

—¿Estás diciendo que todo este rato hemos estado esperando para nada? —ella se puso de pie y Shikadai empezó a retroceder. ChouChou podía ser bastante problemática cuando se lo proponía.

—Lo olvidé —soltó con simplicidad, empezando a correr de espaldas con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¡Te voy a matar, estúpido vago! —ChouChou empezó a correr tras él con el puño en alto—. ¡Mi suministro de botanas se acabo esperando aquí! —gruñó.

Shikadai volvió su cuerpo al frente y empezó a correr como si tuviera el mundo sobre sus hombros mientras pensaba que era muy tedioso y problemático tener una compañera tan agresiva.

 **-/-/-**

Inojin frunció el ceño mientras trataba de acostumbrarse a su nuevo look mirándose de cuando en cuando en los cristales de los comercios por donde pasaba.

Miró la hoja que su madre le había entregado con los encargos de ese día. Debía llevar un arreglo de flores a la torre del Hokage, otra a Ichiraku Ramen y por último, un encargo a su tía Sakura.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron ante el último encargo. Siguió tirando del pequeño carro, la gente le miraba y se quedaba un poco sorprendida al mirarle y luego le saludaban al reconocerle.

Era él, pero a la vez no era él.

—" _Sabía que no debí haber hecho aquella apuesta con Sarada"_ —el joven de quince años fue entregando los encargos, tratando de tardarse lo más posible en la entrega del último. Estaba seguro que Sarada se reiría en su cara.

Llegó hasta Ichiraku y saludo al anciano Teuchi.

—¡Oh, Inojin! —saludó el hombre, con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios—. Casi no te reconozco —Inojin hizo una breve reverencia y le devolvió la sonrisa —por un breve momento pensé que era tu padre teñido de rubio —y ambos soltaron tremendas carcajadas al imaginar al serio Sai con el cabello teñido.

—Aquí está su encargo, Teuchi-san —era la primera persona, después de sus padres, que no se le quedaba viendo como si fuera otra persona y le reconocía de inmediato—. Supongo que luego irá a visitar la tumba de su esposa —murmuró, al ver que las flores encargadas eran para dicha ocasión.

—Sí —asintió el vendedor de Ramen —es hora de hacerle una visita —firmó el documento de recepción—. Pero oye, ahora con ese corte vas a llamar la atención de muchas más chicas, Inojin-chan —se burló del rubio, quien se sonrojó tenuemente.

—¡Que va! —le arrebató el papel de las manos—. No lo hice por un motivo tan mundano —espetó con algo de orgullo y Teuchi rió.

—Bueno, bueno, mientras traigas a tu cita a comer aquí, no habrá problema alguno —siguió riendo el viejo Teuchi e Inojin bufó.

—¡Que no hay cita alguna! —exclamó, guardando el papel en el bolsillo de su pantalón de estilo chino y tomando su carreta mientras corría calle abajo.

El viejo Teuchi sonrió. Que bueno era ser joven.

 **-/-/-**

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la residencia Uchiha-Haruno y resopló mientras se limpiaba el sudor con el antebrazo.

Estaba nervioso y eso nunca era bueno, porque siempre terminaba diciendo lo contrario a lo que pensaba.

—Cálmate, solo vas a entregar un estúpido pedido a tu tía —fue a acariciar su pequeña coleta baja, pero no estaba ahí, así que se tuvo que conformar con echar hacia atrás sus cabellos.

Tocó el timbre y espero un rato, escuchando a su tía decir que ya iba.

—¿Si? —la puerta se abrió y Sakura miró con confusión al joven para luego sonreír en comprensión al reconocerlo—. Vaya Inojin-kun, que guapo estas —le alabó e Inojin no puedo evitar sonrojarse tenuemente.

—G-gracias, tía Sakura —se inclinó brevemente —vine a traerle el encargo de la tienda —y señaló las flores en la carreta y Sakura asintió.

—Puedes dejarlas ahí, vamos pasa, aún tengo que enviarle algo a la Ino-cerda —e Inojin sonrió nerviosamente ante el mote con el cual la pelirosada había llamado a su madre.

Sakura se dio la vuelta e Inojin sabía que su tía no aceptaría una negativa por su parte, así que pidiendo disculpas por la intromisión, pasó dentro de la casa.

—Estoy terminando de hacer el budín de tu madre —señaló Sakura —para hacerlo tuve incluso que hacer un cambio de horario en el hospital —Inojin siguió a Sakura hasta la cocina—. Oh, Sarada ya subió —dijo para sí.

—No debería consentir tanto a mamá —sonrió Inojin, tomando asiento en el taburete que la Haruno le indicó, sintiéndose aliviado de retrasar su encuentro con la hija de la doctora—. Después dice que esta gorda y nos somete a todos a dieta —y ambos rieron.

Sakura le preguntó sobre las misiones que había tenido su equipo últimamente y que se sentía orgullosa de ellos por ser uno de los grupos que menos heridas traían de sus misiones.

—Bueno, esperemos que el budín se refresque un rato —Inojin asintió y tomó otra galleta de avena que Sakura le había brindado en aquel rato—. Come las que quieras, iré a refrescarme —Inojin asintió quedamente dirigiendose a la sala—. ¡Ponte cómodo! —le vocifero desde el segundo piso e Inojin respondió afirmativamente.

Con una galleta en una mano y su taza de té en otra, se dispuso a curiosear en las fotografías familiares que habían en la sala. Su tía se había encargado de retratar muchos momentos de Sarada. Su primera navidad, su segundo cumpleaños, las vacaciones de verano en la playa que sus familias tuvieron en conjunto.

Su ceño se frunció, como siempre que notaba la ausencia de fotografías del señor Uchiha, el padre de Sarada. Comprendía que fuese un hombre con una misión en la vida y todo eso, pero tener apenas contacto con su familia y apenas unas vagas dos o tres fotografías en total...

Dio otro sorbo a su té y se volvió al escuchar pasos en las escaleras. Sus verdes ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y sintió la ansiedad que había logrado calmar volver a atacarle.

—Sarada —murmuró, con una mezcla de ansiedad y temor en su voz, ¿porqué se sentía aterrorizado?

La aludida mantuvo su ceño fruncido hasta que él le llamó por su nombre, aquello no podía ser.

—¡¿Inojin?! —exclamó, señalándolo con una expresión incrédula—. ¡¿Qué...?! —La boca de Sarada se abrió ligeramente, totalmente atónita, casi dejando escapar un grito de sorpresa al ver al rubio Yamanaka.

En un parpadeó se colocó frente al rubio y le dio la vuelta para mirar su nuca, libre de su cola baja. Alzó su mano y hundió sus dedos en el sedoso cabello rubio, tratando de convencerse de que aquello era real.

—Ah, Sarada-chan —llamó Inojin, dubitativo, sintiendo que la carne se le ponía de gallina al sentir los dedos de ella acariciar sus cabellos.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —lo volvió hacía al frente, analizándolo con mezcla de sorpresa, incredulidad y emoción—. ¡Lo hiciste!

El joven Yamanaka acarició su cuello distraído y asintió quedamente.

—Era una promesa, ¿no? Si papá llegaba a aceptar mi arte, tendría que cortarme el cabello —suspiró, derrotado —es un sentimiento agridulce —acarició su sien izquierda de forma distraída y Sarada se alejó de golpe, notando cuán cerca estaba de él al percibir el aire que salía de sus labios acariciar su rostro.

—A-así que el tío Sai al final te aceptó —Sarada se cruzó de brazos y observó con ojo crítico a Inojin y luego negó con su cabeza levemente—. Esto está mal, ya te prefiero con el cabello largo de nuevo —suspiró.

Inojin separó sus labios en sorpresa y la miró confundido.

—¿Porqué dices eso...? —se encogió de hombros—. Siempre decías que parecía una chica con el cabello largo —ladeó su cabeza a un lado—. ¿No está mejor ahora?

Sarada se cruzó de brazos y trato de pensar en una respuesta que no le diera tantos problemas como admitirle que ahora con su nuevo corte lucía mucho más masculino que antes y ante su pensamiento, se sonrojo.

—Yo... —Inojin se inclinó un poco hacia ella—. ¿Qu-qué estas haciendo, Ino-baka? —se alejó un poco y él sonrió.

—¿Recuerdas tu parte de la apuesta, verdad, Sa-ra-da-chan? —musitó él, canturreando su nombre con una sonrisa muy parecida a la intimidatoria de su tío Sai.

¿S-su parte de la apuesta? Trató de hacer memoria pero la cercanía del estúpido rubio afeminado _ya-no-tan-afeminado_ la estaba haciendo perder el hilo de su propios pensamientos.

—¿Po-porqué estás tan cerca? —se quejó en voz baja e Inojin notó que realmente estaba cerca de ella, tanto así que casi podía contar sus pestañas. Abrió sus verdes ojo en sorpresa y se alejó rápidamente, apenado.

—L-lo siento —malditas hormonas, las odiaba. Hizo un esfuerzo para apartar la mirada de los negros ónices de la Uchiha y esbozó una sonrisa burlona, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo—. Pero bueno, espero que cumplas tu parte de la promesa, Sarada —espetó, cruzándose de brazos.

Y entonces Sarada recordó. Habían prometido que si el arte de Inojin era aceptado por su padre, tendría que cortarse el cabello y ella dejarse crecer el suyo.

—Una promesa es una promesa —le miró con sus sagaces ojos, tratando de mantener la calma y se cruzó de brazos por igual—. No voy a retractarme —y el heredero Yamanaka amplio su sonrisa aún más.

—Al menos ganaste tú —señaló él —de haber sido yo... —Sarada le tapó la boca al escuchar a su madre bajar las escaleras.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Sakura enarcando una ceja al ver a su hija cubrirle medio rostro a Inojin con una de sus manos.

—¡Sí, sí, todo esta bien mamá! —aseguró la pelinegra, ligeramente sofocada.

—¿Segura? Porque creo que Inojin-kun se está poniendo azul —señaló Sakura.

—¡No, que va, que va, es una nueva técnica que esta aprendiendo! —asintió —cómo mantener la boca cerrada —añadió, aprisa y Sakura rió.

—Bueno, trata de aflojar el agarre porque por su aspecto, morirá en el aprendizaje —y siguió su camino a la cocina mientras reía quedamente.

Inojin apartó la mano de Sarada y tomó varias bocanadas de aire.

—Vi mi vida pasar ante mis ojos —murmuró a media voz con algo de dramatismo el rubio, tomando aire.

Sarada entrecerró sus negros ónices y bufó.

—Eso te pasa por no saber medir lo que sale de tu bocota —espetó.

—Casi me matas —señaló él.

—Sí era el precio de tu silencio —replicó ella a su vez. Se miraron con intensidad unos instantes y luego Inojin apartó su verde mirada al escuchar que Sakura le llamaba.

—Me las pagarás —la señaló con convicción, dirigiendo sus pasos a la cocina, mientras Sarada le observaba con el corazón latiéndole justo en la garganta.

Ese estúpido Inojin...

 **-/-/-**

Sakura se había despedido brevemente de Inojin y había subido al segundo piso a prepararse pues la requerían de emergencia en el hospital, así que le tocó a Sarada despedir al rubio en la puerta.

—Procura que ese budín llegue sano y salvo a manos de la tía Ino —le amenazó Sarada —mamá se esforzó mucho para hacerlo —Inojin puso los ojos en blanco y volvió el rostro.

—Siempre me dices lo mismo —negó con su cabeza mientras alzaba el budín dentro de un envase plástico protegido por un pañuelo —no le pasara nada —y bajo los tres escalones para tomar la pequeña carreta y guiarla con una mano.

—Porque eres un descuidado, por eso —él inclinó su rostro hacía abajo, riendo, provocando que su corto y rubio cabello se inclinará por igual gracias a la gravedad, haciendo que Sarada quisiera romperle la cara por lucir más atractivo ahora.

—Enviaré un mensaje cuando llegue a casa —se despidió agitando la mano y la pelinegra no pudo más que corresponderle—. Hagamos otra promesa a la inversa —se detuvo y volvió su cabeza hacia ella, dejándola confundida.

—¿A la inversa?

—Sí, deja crecer tu cabello y yo lo dejare corto —esbozó una sonrisa traviesa —si logro convertirme en Jounin primero que tú, aceptaras mis sentimientos —y antes de que siguiera vociferando aquello, Sarada se colocó ante él tapándole la boca.

—¡Inojin, basta! —miró hacia su casa, temiendo encontrar a su madre riendo como hiena porque había tenido razón sobre el sentir de Inojin hacia ella—. No es gracioso —espetó.

—No estoy haciendo un chiste —replicó él, aún con los labios cubiertos —habría preferido ganar yo y que los aceptaras ahora, pero puedo esperar —y sintió los labios cálidos de él estirarse en una sonrisa junto a la palma de su mano.

Sarada sintió su pulso latirle en sus oídos y parpadeó con fuerza varias veces.

—Eres un estúpido —murmuró de forma determinante, apartando su mano de los labios masculinos.

—¿Eso significa que estás de acuerdo con la promesa-apuesta? —Inquirió él, alzando sus cejas y Sarada le dio un pequeño coscorrón.

—¡Quiere decir que vayas a llevar el budín de la tía Ino antes de que se vuelva un desastre! —exclamó e Inojin no pudo evitar reír mientas se marchaba.

—¡Esto no se quedará así, Sarada-chan! —gritó él a la distancia mientras Sarada se cruzaba de brazos, viéndolo partir.

—Realmente eres un estúpido, Ino-baka —bufó, sintiendo que era un poco extraño no ver la pequeña cola en la nuca del rubio y pensando que era un alivio que para cosas del corazón, a veces Inojin era muy ciego.

—Hm, creo que debería llamar a Ino para ir decidiendo los colores de la decoración de la boda futura —Sarada dio un salto al notar que su madre se encontraba justo tras de sí, con una mano acariciando su barbilla y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia esbozando sus labios.

—Mamá... —empezó Sarada, temiendo que su mirada hubiese delatado más de lo que habría querido sobre sus sentimientos por el rubio.

—Oh sí, deben haber combinaciones de blanco y... —entro a la casa murmurando cosas para sí muy emocionada y Sarada dejo escapar el aire entre sus labios.

Casi se lamentaba de haber ganado la apuesta del corte de cabello de Inojin, pero viéndolo desde otra perspectiva, le daba la oportunidad de que sus sentimientos madurasen lo suficiente.

—Sarada, ¿quieres rosas o lirios...? —preguntó Sakura con el teléfono en la oreja mientras asomaba su cabeza por la puerta.

—¡Mamá...! ¡No...! —y corrió dentro de la casa antes de su mamá y su tía llevarán las cosas más lejos. Pero que sus sentimientos se hubiesen reflejado en su rostro era todo culpa del estúpido de Inojin.

Y de su estúpido y atractivo corte de cabello.

 **—Fin—**

Quiero irme a mi casa T_T _(actualmente se encuentra en el trabajo, cubriendo el área de recepción y es tedioso)._

Este escrito lo hice ayer _(03/08/15)_ pero termine algo tarde de hacerlo y me quedé dormida en el proceso de corrección xD, así que decidí darle un vistazo hoy y publicarlo; tal como dije en la nota de arriba, esta es mi publicación **#100,** ¡una bushaaaaa! había debatido mucho sobre sí debía hacer algo **NaruSaku** para la " _conmemoración_ " o de algún otro _fandom_ y me decidí por hacer un **InoSara** , sep, del _fandom_ de siempre, jaja.

Fue algo que se me ocurrió al ver la imagen de portada, realmente en la original **Inojin** sí tiene su cola, pero tienes que fijarte mucho así que pensé _"oye, parece que tiene el cabello corto"_ y nada, salió esto xD. Ah, ah, la imagen no es de mi propiedad, así que crédito a su correspondiente creador/a.

Espero que este pequeño y extraño escrito les guste~

¡Ja ne!


End file.
